The Beginnings of Akatsuki
by imnotfat
Summary: Short fanfic on the beginnings of Akatsuki. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

On a dark and cloudy night, a man and a boy stand alone on a bloody battlefield with a countless amount of dead people.

Man: Shinji...our clan, the Ikari Clan, has long harnessed the power of the Kyuubi...

Shinji: Yes, I know father.

Man: Now...the Kyuubi has destroyed our clan in a violent revolt...us 2 are the only ones remaining.

Shinji: Yes, that is true father.

The man and the boy's faces and bodies are revealed. Both have long blonde hair and wear a white robe with splotches of blood. The man has a long sword in its hilt hanging from his back, while the boy has no weapons. The boy begins to cry as tears roll down his face and hit the ground.

Man: Shinji...don't cry. It is finally over. The torture that our clan endured is finally over...the Kyuubi has finally been released...fate has had its way...

Shinji: But father! Your illness!

Man: My illness is irrelevant. I fought for our clan, the survival of our clan! Our almighty clan! My death was a sacrifice for you, Ikari Shinji, the only remaining survivor of our clan and the heir of the Ikari Clan!

Shinji: (Crying)

Man: Stop crying! Stand up straight and be a man! You are now the leader of the alimighty Ikari clan.

Shinji: (stops crying) Yes father...I understand! I will make you proud.

Man: Hehehe...thats right Shinji. Shinji, you must go to our allies, the Konoha Village. There, you will train to become a ninja and carry on the fighting code of our clan.

Shinji: But I do not know where the Konoha Village is

Man: Don't worry about that. Instructions to the village are in my hands right now.

The man takes out a scroll from his robe and hands to Shinji who takes it with relutance, but an overwhelming sense of pride.

Man: The ninja arts and the way they mold and manipulate their chakra rivals our way of fighting. Be sure to learn well from the masters of Hidden Konoha...They will recognize you right away by your bright blonde hair and your robe. Go now, Ikari Shinji, complete the task of our clan. Remember your heritage and roots!

Shinji: Yes father!

Man: And remember..(cough cough)

The man coughs out blood onto his hand and then washes it off his robe. He then returns to his speech. Shinji looks at the blood with shock while his father looks away.

Shinji: Father...

Man: I'm okay Shinji. (ruffles the boy's hair) Remember Shinji...you must harness the power of the Kyuubi...the Kyuubi...it will become your legacy!

As the man continues to ruffle the boy's hair, the clouds begin to shift and the sun begins to rise. As the sun rises, the clouds begin to change color into a dark shade of red.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

As night finally approaches the Hidden Village of Konoha, two forces begin to make their way to a historic battlefield one last time. As the rain begins to fall, the two enemies begin to get ready to finish their ongoing fight for domination of the Konoha Village.

On one side, there is a young man (who can be recognized as Yondaime), standing on a big ass frog ready to finish the battle once and for all. His opponent is the legendary nine tail fox, Kyuubi. Before the final battle begins, the two parties begin to share their final words.

Kyuubi: So...here we are, Yondaime.

Yondaime:...

Kyuubi: Not in a mood for words, eh?

Yondaime:...

Kyuubi: Hehe...

Yondaime:...Ready Gamabunta?

Gamabunta:...Yeah...

Yondaime: Hey! Got that baby and mother ready?

Yondaime screams to a small 4 unit medical team camping behind the gigantic frog with a mother and her new born child on the battle field. The mother has not cut her umbilical cord yet. The medical team nods to Yondaime and begin to chatter quietly amongst themselves.

Medic #1: So, here it goes...

Medic #2: Yeah, it's almost over...

Medic #3: Poor woman...poor boy. Wooh...I wonder how much pain and suffering this boy will have to go through...

Medic #4: Yeah...

Back on the battlefield, Kyuubi looks with interest and even confusion at Yondaime, but he quickly regains composure and gets ready to fight. He quickly gets in his battle stance and Yondaime begins to preform several hand seals. The Kyuubi rushes at Gamabunta and Yondaime.

Kyuubi: LET'S GO!

Gamabunta: Ehh (sounds of seriousness)

The Kyuubi spits out chakra balls at Gamabunta, but Gamabunta counters with balls full of water. The attacks collide and cause a small explosion. The Kyuubi gets ready to leap, but then notices that Yondaime has finished performing his hand seals and is ready to use a technique.

Kyuubi: O? A ninjitsu technique? Hehe...those are useless agaisnt me...you of all people, the Hokage should know.

Yondaime: He he...we will see...**FUUIN JITSU: SHIKI FUUJIN!**

The death god appears behind Yondaime. Yondaime looks back and sees the death god and smiles in victory. He then turns his attention back to Kyuubi who looks even more confused.

Kyuubi: What the hell is that?

Yondaime: That...is your doom! SEAL HIM!

The death god begins to soar towards the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi seems to be uncaring and still confused. By the time he relizes how lethel the jitsu is, it is too late. The Kyuubi struggles with the death god, but is finally overwhelmed and the Kyuubi's soul begins to get sucked out.

The medical team quickly readies the baby and the mother and gets ready to cut the umbilical cord.

Medics: Over here, seal him now, Hokage-Sama.

As the death god has almost finished sucking the soul out of Kyuubi, Yondaime looks over to the medics. Slowly, a smile once again emerges on his lips and his eyes narrow.

Yondaime: No...

Gamabunta:...

Medic Team: What do you mean no! We have no time. Please hurry up Hokage-Sama!

Kyuubi: AHHHHHHH! ARGH!

The Kyuubi is completly sealed, except for the soul portion of the Kyuubi's head. Yondaime looks at Kyuubi and then the medical team and then once again back at Kyuubi. Yondaime begins to laugh wickedly and the medical team begins to shiver in shock and fear.

Yondaime: He he...What I mean by no is that I will not seal the Kyuubi within the boy just yet.

Medic Team: What! Why not?

Yondaime: First, I must tell the Kyuubi something and that is why I have left his head still intact. Hehe...Kyuubi, we have fought countless times, now...this is the end. I will finally accomplish my goal to become the greatest, to become the strongest, to become the most honorable! Kyuubi...your power...will help me achieve this...Listen closely...I will be back. After I seal you...I will take you back, and your powers will be mine!

Medic Team: What? What are you talking about Hokage-Sama! Have you gone delusional?

Yondaime: No, I haven't you idiots...I am talking about completing my promise to my father. I do not go back on my word...because that is my ninja way! SEAL THE KYUUBI NOW!

Kyuubi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The death god engulfs the Kyuubi's head and then implants the Kyuubi's soul into the boy. The boy begins to scream, wail and cry in pain. The mother begins to sweat crazily and becomes unconcious. After what seems like hours, the sealing finishes and Yondaime looks relived, but tired and weak.

Medic Team: Good job Hokage-Sama...I guess...the side effects of the sealing has finally overwhelm you...we were happy to serve you Hokage-Sama!

The medical team stands up and faces Yondaime, who has now gone pale, with pride in their eyes and with wide smiles.

Yondaime: Heh heh...is that so? Kabuto...kill them!

Medical Team: Huh?

The medical team begin to look at each other as Yondaime begins to die. They once again begin to chatter amongst themselves.

Medic #1: Kabuto? There is no Kabuto here? I guess he really has gone mad...

Medic #2: Eh...so sad...

Suddenly, a little boy appears behind them and lops of Medic #1 and #2's head before they realize what happened. However, the two remaining medics look at the boy in shock. The boy has a twisted smile and silver hair. He is clearly younger than 10.

Medic #3: Kabuto...the chief's son?

Kabuto: Hehe...yes!

Kabuto jumps up and lops the remaining two medic's heads in a swift, fluid motion. He then faces Yondaime and smiles.

Kabuto: Hm...Ikari Shinji...you've finally accomplished it...

Yondaime/Shinji: Yes I have...quickly...use that jitsu...!

Kabuto looks over at the mother and then preforms several hand seals.

Kabuto: Of course...**SACRIFICIAL DEATH EXCHANGE JITSU!**

The soul of the mother begins to slowly leave her body and float upwards toward Yondaime. The mother's soul attaches to Yondaime and then Yondaime screams in agony. Soon, Yondaime's soul begins to leave his body and goes toward the mother. The soul enters the unconcious woman. Yondaime slowly gets up from Gamabunta. He then taps Gamabunta on the head and whispers something and then leaps from Gamabunta. As Gamabunta dissapears in a puff of smoke, Yondaime lands and smiles at Kabuto.

Yondaime: Good work...

Kabuto: Thank you...

Yondaime: Now, I'll complete my part...

Yondaime goes through a set of seals while facing the mother. Kabuto looks on with interest and joy, while the little baby continues to wail on.

Yondaime: **DEATH HENGE NO JITSU!**

The mother begins to turn into a copy of Yondaime, except for the fact that she is dead. The lifeless body now looks like a dead Yondaime. Kabuto walks over and places his fingers to check the corpse's pulse. He notices nothing and begins to smile.

Kabuto: Success...now...I will take this boy and present him to Sarutobi. Heh heh...I can see it now Ikari...

Yondaime: Yes...

Kabuto: I'll show him the mother's corpse as well, but of course he'll think its you.

Yondaime: Yes he will

Kabuto: So where will you be off to?

Yondaime: Orouchimaru. He has rallied dozens of canidates to join our organization...

Kabuto: Ah...yes...Orouchimaru, of course. He will be a vital part of our organization...especially, since, he has a bijuu himself..

Yondaime: Yeah...true...but, he does not know of our true intentions.

Kabuto: Of course...

After an awkward moment of silence, the clouds in the sky slowly begin to change color. They begin to redish. Kabuto and Yondaime look up at the clouds for a moment, before Yondaime speaks again.

Yondaime: Hm...red clouds...just like that day...

Kabuto: Red clouds...they represent the bloodshed and the battles and scars on the battlefield.

Yondaime: Yes...I do seem to have some link with them. They always seem to appear at important moments in my life...

Flashbacks of the prolouge begin to flash over Yondaime's eyes. The flashback is stopped by Kabuto.

Kabuto: Hm...interesting...red clouds...

Yondaime: The Akatsuki (says quietly)...

Kabuto: Huh? Excuse me? What did you just say?

Yondaime: The Akastuki...our organization, we will be the Akatsuki!


	3. Chapter 2: Hoshigaki Kisame!

Thanks for the review(s). Please leave some more. Sorry for all the spelling mistakes.

Chapter 2: Hoshigaki Kisame!

In a dark forrest, one figure runs in haste through the countless amount of trees. Behind him, he has two pursuers following closely behind him. Finally the chase ends when the first figure stops and faces his two enemies. All 3 are male Mist-Nins with their huge, trademark swords hanging on their backs. One of them has a dash across his forehead protecter showing that he is no longer a Mist-Nin. The three men draw their swords and get in a fighting stance.

Mist Nin (Pursuer #1): Your journey ends here...

Ex-Mist Nin: Hehe...why do you think I stopped?

Mist Nin (Pursuer #2): Give it up Kisame! You are being chased by two of the Mist's Seven Swordsman Gatana!

The Ex-Mist Nin is identified as Kisame. Kisame has slits below his eyes which look like lungs and has scaly blue skin. He has distinct shark-like features. The other two look like normal human beings.

Kisame: Have you forgotten that I am also one of the Mist's Seven?

Mist Nin (Pursuer #1): Kisame! Don't get cocky. You don't know who you are dealing with here. Surrender and repent for your sins and misdeeds and you will be forgiven and reaccepted into our village!

Kisame: Shut the hell up idiot! I don't need the Hidden Mist Village to achieve my goals! It's you guys who don't know who you are dealing with. I am the progidy and the last remaining member of the Hoshigaki Blood Line!

Mist Nin (Pursuer #2): We know. One last chance Kisame! Either you surrender or fight and die here!

Kisame: Hehe...enough talk! Your efforts, and lives, end here!

Mist Nin (Pursuer #1): (sigh) Kisame...I guess we have no choice...you will be punished for the murder of the Water Country Daiymo!

Kisame: Hehe...what a joke...

Kisame tries to charge at the two men, but instead he has a look of discomfort and then shock. He cannot move!

Kisame: My feet...the ground has eaten them!

: That's right Kisame! You've been locked into my Ground Feet Sealing Jitsu!

A voice from behind Kisame notifies Kisame of what has happened. Kisame turns around and behind him is Pursuer #1. Kisame turns back around to face his two enemies, but the first one dissapitates into a puddle of water.

Kisame: A water clone...

Pursuer #1: Yes Kisame...a water clone...

Pursuer #2: It is over...

From both sides of Kisame the two pursuers charge at him with their swords in striking form. Kisame looks helplessly around as it seems that his fate is decided. Suddenly, another man appears behind Kisame in light speed and kicks one of the pursuers back into a tree and then throws a kunai that connects with the pursuer's neck and kills him immediatly. Pursuer #1 is dead! As Kisame realizes what happened, he quickly blocks Pursuer #2's blow as the foot binding technique is dispelled. Both Mist Nin jump back and get back in battle stance, while the man who saved Kisame checks up on Pursuer #1's status and verifies that he is dead.

Pursuer #2: Who the hell are you!

: I am...hm...what should I go by today? How about...Konoha's Yellow Flash?

Pursuer #2: Huh?

Konoha's Yellow Flash: **RANSENGAN!**

Konoha's Yellow Flash charges at Kisame's Pursuer and the Ransengan connects with the pursuer's stomach sending him flying back and hitting a tree hard! The Mist Nin dies apon contact with the tree and his attacker smirks in victory. A moment of silence follows, but the Konoha's Yellow Flash breaks that silence.

Konoha's Yellow Flash: Hoshigaki Kisame! Murderer of the Water Country Daiymo! I want you to join my organization...the Akatsuki!

Kisame: What? Who are you?

Konoha's Yellow Flash: You don't know who I am?

Kisame: I know of your title, but not of your name

Konoha's Yellow Flash: Hm...very well...my name is Ikari Shinji, the Fourth Hokage!

Kisame: What? You want me to join the Hidden Leaf Village?

Shinji/Yondaime: No...I have left my village as you can see from my forehead protetor.

Shinji's forehead protector becomes visible and there is a deep dash through the leaf symbol. Kisame looks with interest and questions Shinji.

Kisame: What type of organization is it?

Shinji: An organization compromised of the strongest and smartest S-Level Criminal Ninjas from all over the world!

Kisame: Oh...that's interesting...

Shinji: Our motives are...obviously, to rule the Earth and all of its puny villages! Of course, each of its 9 members will get a share!

Kisame: Hm...well, this is an easy choice! Of course I accept!

Shinji: You haven't dissapointed me...I will contact you shortly. Untill then...don't get caught and don't die!

Kisame: Don't worry about me

Shinji: Very well...

Shinji dissapears within moments and Kisame is left alone with a smirk on his face.

Kisame (in his mind, thinking): Wait...wasn't the Fourth Hokage supposed to be dead? Huh?

A few yards away, there is a man watching with deep interest. That man is standing on the handle of his oversized sword which is cut into a tall tree. He is a young member of Hidden Mist Village and has atheletic tape covering his mouth and neck. He has no eyebrows and has very freaky looking eyes. He looks very familiar.

Momochi Zabuza: So...I see Hoshigaki Kisame has gotten off free and his two pursuers are dead...hm...an interesting development. And the man to save him was none other than the Fourth Hokage...hehehe...this will be my own little secret...Hoshigaki Kisame, you basterd...watch out...next time, I will kill you!

Note: Yes a little plug there for Zabuza. After this mini-series is over, I hope to write a short story on Zabuza's past and beginning!

Read & Review Please!


	4. Chapter 3: Identites Revealed!

Chapter 3: Identities Revealed!

At the training grounds of the Konoha Forrest, a young boy with casual clothes takes a walk with a small, portable radio clipped to his shirt and an ear piece to his ear. The radio is so lean that it looks invisible.

Boy: Hm...so you've gotten a member and Orouchimaru has gotten a member.

On the other end: (static) Yes. I am going to go to the Hidden Cloud Village in the Lightning Country and look for so fresh recruits. Lots of civil wars and revolutions going on.

Boy: Yeah...that's true...

The boy talking has silvery hair and glasses. He is the boy who killed the medical team during the final battle between Yondaime and Kyuubi.

On the other end: (static) So, how are things back in Konoha?

Boy: Everyone is mourning your death and calling you a hero. You know, that type of bullshit. Everyone fell for the faux corpse...even the old monkey Sarutobi!

On the other end: (static) hehe...good job Kabuto.

The voice on the other end can be identified as Yondaime, who is also known as Ikari Shinji, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and now, the leader of Akatsuki!

Boy/Kabuto: Enough with these bullshit names Shinji! Call me by my real name!

Shinji: (static) Heh...fine...Zaraki...

Zaraki/Kabuto: Thank you!

Shinji: (static) You know, I've only seen your real form twice.

Zaraki/Kabuto: Yeah, that's because I can't get caught you know! Everyone thinks I'm dead! Even Shodaime and Nidaime, who are in their graves!

Shinji: (static) Can't have Konoha's first, and number 1, traitor, Hitsugaya Zaraki come back to life eh?

Zaraki: Exactly...that's why I'm using this retarded Henge no jitsu to trick people! It takes quite a lot of chakra, but it's good training. After all, that's what my bloodline is for...

Shinji: (static) Exatcly...so, how old are you really?

Zaraki: I'm a bit sensitive about my age, Ikari Shinji. But, I can tell you that I am a little over 60 years old.

Shinji: (static) Heh, what's there to be sensitive about? Your bloodline allows you to live up to 150 years of age!

Zaraki: I see you are well-informed about my bloodline...but enough of that, I think I may have found my recruit.

Shinji: (static) Already?

Zaraki: Well, as you know, I am currently training in the Ninja Academy and I've heard rumors that the Hidden Leaf Village is about to go to war with the Hidden Cloud!

Shinji: (static) What? But the Hidden Cloud is currently in a state of revolt and the Leaf Village is still licking their wounds aren't they?

Zaraki: True...but, the Lightning Country revolution is about to end. I've heard that it is very one-sided revolution and the current Daiymo is about to resign. War should begin by the end of next year...you should be more informed, Shinji.

Shinji: (static) Yes...I should...anyways, what does that have to do with your recruit?

Zaraki: Well...as you know, when wars occur, the ninja academy, as well as the Chuunin and Jounin selection exams, become more lenient and many students tend to pass at very young ages. Also, younger students begin to come to the academy and the advanced classes become bigger and bigger. Anyways, yesterday, a new student entered my class, which is an advanced. It's very rare for a new student to come during the middle of the year...and unheard of that a brand-new student enters an advanced class...but this kid was special. He came from a very powerful bloodline and has great potential...

Shinji: (static) Well...who is it?

Zaraki: None other than 5 year old Uchiha Itachi!

Shinji: (static) 5 years old! In an advanced class?

Zaraki: Yes...this is the second case that someone younger than 6 has been placed in an advanced class...the first case was the genius Hatake Kakashi...

Shinji: (static) Hm...the Sharigan would work well if it was on our side...great job, Zaraki...

Zaraki: Thanks...well...we don't have time to waste on small talk! Go Shinji, continue to get those recruits!

Shinji: (static) Alrite then...

Zaraki: Wait! I have some very important information for you...Legendary San-nin Jiraya has deserted the village to go and search for his ex-comrade, Orouchimaru...don't let Jiraya succed at any cost!

Shinji: (static) Hm...Jiraya...alrite then...

The conversation ends and Hitsugaya Zaraki, also known as the young Yakushi Kabuto, begins to smirk as his plan is working perfectly.


End file.
